Intertwined Lights
by Chaotic Quill
Summary: The Sun and The Moon. Prisoners, kept by Hydra for the lot of their lives, then they escape. Leila and Naomi managed to flee the horrors of the past 3 years ago, and that was the last of it. But now Hydra's back, and they've teamed up with a Dark Sorcerer. It's up to the girls and the Avengers to defeat the two, or Earth will fall prey to Hydra. Co-Written with Loquacious Quibbler!


Two girls giddily walked up the University steps, laughter spilling from their mouths as they did so. When they reached the top, one of the two girls quickly stepped to the front before taking the door in her hand. She opened it for the other girl and gestured in an exaggeratedly grand fashion, raising an eyebrow mockingly and said, "My Lady Naomi?"

Naomi grinned, rolled her Amber eyes, and steped through the door with a sarcastic, "Thank you ever so much for your graciousness, Lady Leila."

Naomi raised her eyebrows and looked expectantly at her friend who walked through the doorway as the door swung shut behind her. Naomi tucked her hands into her soft leather jacket pockets and cleared her throat. "I believe it is now customary to bow," she teased.

This time it was Leila who raised her eyebrows before mockingly dipping into a bow. Slowly she rose before a devious though struck her, playfully, she pushed Naomi and bounded down the halls, tauntingly laughing as she did.

Naomi stumbled back for a moment, affronted. Then she quickly regained her balance and dashed after the giggling girl. "Hey!" She called as she started to catch up. "I call unsportsmanlike conduct!"

"Unsportsmanlike conduct! I'm not a man!," called out Leila in a shrill voice, stealing a glance behind her, before turning her head back around and letting another round of giggles out. She slowed down a little, knowing to well she shouldn't reveal her natural speed, and apparently she slowed down to much.

Naomi managed to catch up to Leila and hooked her fingers into the back of the neck of her shirt. "Ha! Got you!" She said triumphantly. "And you can be accused of unsports-woman-like conduct, if you prefer." She smirked and pinched the other girl's arm sharply. "Either way, I get my minimal revenge." She winked and released Leila. "I'm satisfied."

Leila huffed and crossed her arms, sticking out her tongue at Naomi. "Must you one-up me at everything, Lady Naomi," Leila said nose thrust in the air arrogantly and stupidly.

Naomi grinned. "Payback, sweetie. Now come on." She turned and began walking down the hall again. With another huff Leila followed her down the hall, linking her elbow with Naomi's. She flashed Naomi a toothy smile before racing down the hall, dragging Naomi with her. Naomi squeaked in surprise and just barely managed to keep her footing. "If I fall and die, I blame you! And then YOU can explain to Professor Bennett why I'm not in class!"

Leila just laughed and pulled her along, sharply turning a left and into Professor Bennett's wide open doorway to his classroom. As she speed walked through the frame she lost her footing and stumbled along until she fell flat one her face, dragging Naomi down with her. Professor Bennett broke off midsentence and glanced at the two girls sprawled on his classroom floor ,unimpressed.

"Nice of you to join us... Miss Jones... Miss Carson..." Naomi groaned from her place on the floor and disentangled herself from Leila. She looked around embarrassedly and cringed. Everyone was staring at them and sniggering. "Eh... Hi..." She looked mutinously at Leila and held out a hand to help her up. "Starting to wish I HAD fallen and died..."

"Could've gone with you," Leila mumbled as she rubbed her head where it hit the floor with her hand, her other taking Naomi's. She got up with a inaudible sigh, slightly waving to the unamused Professor Bennett. He only scowled at her in two girls slid into seats next to eachother, and Naomi slouched down in her chair under the gazes of the still-smirking college attendees. "I swear, it's almost like being under observation at Hydra again," the Orange-haired girl whispered barely loud enough for Leila to hear.

"Except this time there isn't any needles," Leila mumbled back darkly, absent mindlessly rubbing her wrist where the shots were placed. Leila couldn't stand needles, they just scared her to death. Naomi nodded in assent and massaged the inside of her elbow at the memories. "No needles... Just a lot of a**holes staring for no good reason."

Leila nodded in agreement before pushing those memories out of her brain, no need in having a flashback in the middle of class. She sighed and nudged Naomi a bit, trying to tell her to focus on the overly long boring lecture Professor Bennett was telling them. Naomi shook herself, dismissing the painful recollections. She was quiet for a moment, then smirked.

"Leila, do you have any idea how hard it is to stay focused? Nearly everyone in here is daydreaming, and it's just calling me... Like... 'Come walk through here! Check it out!' Plus We already know all this stuff," she added, nodding towards the monotonous professor.

"Yeah you're right, but he'll catch me if I start to read my book. And if I can't read then you can't daydream," Leila slyly whispered back to her, a smirk also growing on her face. Naomi sighed quietly and shrugged. "Fair's fair, I guess. "What do you wanna do once we're out of this torture chamber?"

"I don't know go to the park or something, climb a tree," Leila answered quietly, snickering slightly at her own scoffed, a little louder than she had intended. "Is there something amusing about the Bill of Rights, Miss Carson?" Professor Bennett called back to her. Naomi flushed red. "No, sir," she said hastily. She threw a warning look to Leila, as if to say, 'See what you made me do?'

Leila just giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. She shot a look at Naomi as if to say' yes I did and it was completely funny.' Naomi sank further down in her seat and tickled Leila's stomach under the table as payback, smirking with satisfaction. Leila stuttered and then laughed loudly, causing Professor Bennett and the class to look at her once again.

"Do you find the Bill of Rights amusing as well Ms. Jones," said Professor Bennett, a scowl appearing on his face. Leila looked around at the class, her face flushed a vibrant crimson as she shrank into her seat.  
>"No sir," she mumbled as the class snickered at her embarrassment.<p>

"Then you wouldn't mind staying after class in detention learning about the Bill of Rights would you," Professor Bennett said," you to Ms. Carson."

Naomi let her forehead hit the table as she held in a groan. "No, sir, not at all... It would be my pleasure." "Was that sarcasm?" He asked warningly. Naomi sighed. "Not at all."

* * *

><p>Professor Bennett droned on and on about the Bill if Rights. Leila just yawned and laid her head down on the table, content on going to sleep.<p>

"Miss Jones, I thought you were so amused by this subject?" Professor Bennett said coldly, well aware that neither girl was. Naomi sighed and nudged Leila awake. When the professor went back to his lecture, she slid a note across to her friend.

'Please, let's bail!'

Leila snapped her head up and noticed the note in front of her. She read it and nodded, with a small flick of her wrist she sent silver colored dust towards the Professor. He yawned and tried to blink, before he just past out and fell on the floor asleep. Leila winced and looked over her desk to look at the now passed out Professor. Naomi raised her eyebrows and stood up, looking down at the professor. "Subtly done, Leila." She winced as the professor began to snore loudly. She pursed her lips. "Ironically... I think he's more interesting when he's NOT talking..." She muttered with a faint smirk.

"Why I think you're right, Kitty," Leila agreed getting up from her seat as well," he is more interesting when he's sleeping. I should do that more often, shouldn't I?" With a snicker she stepped over him and went over to the door, opening it and dipping into a bow. A strange sense of de ja vu overtook her senses as she did so. Naomi's eyes glinted mischievously as she stepped through the door. "Let's skip the chase scene this time, Wolfie." She traipsed down the hall, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure Leila wasn't going to shove her again.

Leila growled a little at the nickname, before following her friend out the door. Catching up to Naomi, she intertwined their elbows and flashed her a smile. "Who would've thought it would be the cat chasing the dog." Naomi giggled. "How long till Bennett wakes up, you think?"

"Oh probably a few ours or so, I didn't use much dust on him after all," chuckled Leila pushing open the front doors of the University open for them both. She stuffed her other hand in her aviators jacket she wore, after pulling up the hood. The jacket over all was two sizes to big for her so when the hood was up, it covered her eyes and her nose, leaving just her crooked smile to the world. To be honest she looked like a madman.

Naomi skipped outside, straightening her soft leather jacket and giving Leila's a grin. "Still don't know where you got that... But I want one." She began hopping down the steps excitedly before breaking into a mad sprint and shouting, "FREEEEDOOOOMMMM!" As she waved her arms wildly. Leila shook her head at her friends silliness and shrugged. With another flash of her teeth she copied her friends example. "FREEEEDOOOOMMMM!"

Laughing, Naomi stopped to catch her breath and let Leila catch up as she reached the fountain in front of the archway to the park. Leila laughed and jogged up to her friend, her black converse hitting the pavement with a smack on every step.

"That had to be the dumbest thing we have ever done," Leila said in between laughs, leaning against Naomi to control her giggles.

Naomi hummed in consideration. "Hmm... I dunno... That time we ordered diet waters at a restaurant was pretty good... Or cart racing at Wal-Mart... Or... Yeah, I could go on, but we'd be here a while..." She fondly tousled Leila's hair with a wicked grin. Leila scowled at Naomi and fixed her hair, before a glint shown in her eye. She slung her arm around Naomi's shoulders and led her through the entrance.

"I dare say, for all the stupidly funny things we've done, we deserve one million smackaroons," Leila said to her friend, her face portraying fake smugness and shallow stupidity. Naomi's lips twisted into a bitter smirk. "...not just for the stupid things we've done... Though those are quite numerous... But the incredible amount of stupidity we've had to put up with." She gently poked Leila's back, over the spot on her shirt that covered a small tattoo of black wings.

Leila twitched a little and sighed, she really wanted to get out and fly soon. With a small smirk she nodded in agreement, pushing her flying into the back of her mind.

"Oh if we had a dollar every time we've had to put up with stupidity and our own stupidity, we'd be even richer than Tony Stark himself," Leila exclaimed, using her hands to prove her point.

Naomi smiled faintly, recognizing the gleam in Leila's eyes, and feeling the same desire to fly, but also dismissing the thought for now. "I wonder just how rich Tony Stark is... I'm not sure we could rival him, even if we got a dollar every time we dealt with stupidity..."

"Oh but Naomi, this counts for all our lives. We would be richer than Tony Stark," Leila said cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. Naomi snickered. "I wonder what the Great Stark would think of two college girls being richer than him? From my extensive research of randomly hearing girls giggle about him, he's an egotistical maniac... Don't think he'd take it too well."

"No really," Leila said sarcastically, rolling her eyes mockingly at her friend," God he would take it like Loki was trying to take over New York again." Naomi feigned a terrified and crestfallen expression, dramatically falling to her knees and pressing her hands together in fake prayer. "No! God, no! Anything but someone richer than me!" She said exaggeratedly before jumping to her feet again. She beamed, pleased with her performance. "Though, you know, it is a good thing Loki's not trying to take over the world anymore..."

Leila nodded, though... "I wouldn't care about world domination if he took out Professor Bennett." Leila joked. Naomi laughed out loud, covering her mouth, but unable to keep it in. "Agreed," she managed to choke out between gasps. Leila took one look at Naomi before bursting into laughs as well. Both girls were hunched over clutching the stitch in their sides. It was a long moment before either girl could breathe properly, but finally Naomi got ahold of herself and plopped down on a nearby park bench, pulling the still-giggling Leila down next to her. "So what now?"

Leila shrugged, finally calming down from her giggling, but before she could answer a black gloved hand covered her mouth as well as Naomi's. Her eyes went wide as she felt the cold metal of a knife on her throat.

"Talk and you die," said a gravelly voice, it held a certain type of edge to it, one Leila recognized just couldn't put her finger on. Naomi froze as she felt the hand and knife. Her blood ran cold at the dark voice, and she felt like she was frozen to the spot in horror. All she could do was let out a nearly-inaudible whimper. Leila felt a hand yank at her hair, pulling her up and also hurting enough to let out a whimper as well. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Naomi was also getting the same treatment from two men.

Leila assumed that two men also had her as well, considering the hand on her mouth, the hand with the knife, and the hand in her espresso colored hair. Naomi was yanked to her feet and dragged after Leila. Her Amber eyes glanced desperately around the park for help, but it was eerily quiet and empty. She tried to struggle out of her captors' grip, but was rewarded with a sharp blow to her temple and the dagger pressing harder to her neck.

Leila tried to squirm a bit as well, but the hand in her hair tightened and the dagger against her neck drew closer. Leila let out an inaudible whimper as she felt the knife draw closer against her sensitive skin.

Her eyes were wide as they were led towards a building, the park public restrooms she remembered, she wanted to use her powers, but doing that would be giving away who they were. Naomi let out a gasp as the door to the bathroom was opened, and she was shoved to the cement floor inside. She winced as her hands and knees were scraped, and she heard Leila's breath of pain as she landed on the floor next to her.

Leila heard a little click clack of expensive dress shoes against the floor, and she shot her eyes to look up. Standing in front of her was a man, looking to be about in his forties, he had peppered hair, a small beard along with stubble going up his jawline, and his eyes were a calculating icy blue. He grinned down at them, flashing his gold and silver teeth as he did so.

"Well if it isn't my little puppets," he said to them, his voice masking his anger at them escaping from the base earlier in their lives. Leila growled at him, and she could feel her canines growing a little in anger. He took a step closer and she snarled trying to attack him, but being held back by sudden hands snaking around her arms and holding her their on the ground. In a flash he was in front of Leila, dipping down onto his knees. He raised his hand and slapped her with such force, Leila's head had to turn. She could taste the blood from her lip, apparently it was cut by a ring on his finger.

"Tut, Little Wolf," he said to her, using his old nickname for her," there's no need to be that way."

Naomi had tried to lunge for the man at the same time as Leila, but had also been held back by her own captor. "I thought we'd seen the last of you!" She snarled angrily. The man chuckled ominously, his eyes snapping to where Naomi lay on the floor. He stood and walked over to her, dipping back down and, cupping her cheek as she struggled against him.

"You'll never get rid of me darling, it's high time you accept that fact," his voice was deathly and barely over a whisper but Naomi and Leila could still hear him. Leila snarled at the man, trying to break from the men restraining her again.

"I'll never accept it until you're dead," Leila snarled at him, her lip still bleeding as she spoke, and it only made the cut worse. Her eyes were blazing with fury, their blue color all but glowing.

Naomi jerked, trying to get her face away from the mans hand. When that failed, she snapped her jaws, with now-elongated canines, at his fingers. He drew his hand out of the way just in time, then clicked his tongue and wagged a finger at her. "Shame... Let's not start this off badly... Again..."

Leila snarled at him once again, angry at him for touching his friend, the only thing he should be touching is an electric eel.

"Boys, I think you know what to do," he said presumably to the men holding them back, and all at once they were picked up from their spots on the ground and moved over to by the sinks. Leila could feel the ruff grip of rope around her wrists as one of the goons tied it. By now she knew they knew about her and Naomi's powers, so she wouldn't feel anything but satisfaction by using them on the men in her presence. She bided her time though, knowing that once the opportunity presented itself, she and Naomi would take it fully. Instead she thought of ways to try and get information of the man before them.

Naomi looked to Leila as if to say, 'we'll have our chance soon' and then sent a death glare to the man looking on smugly. Suddenly the door was opened, and another man stepped inside, his facial expression held the last fleeting remnants of fear.

"Dr. Verbrecher," he said," the Avengers are coming." Dr. Verbrecher now smiled, stopping his previous pacing to look at the new being in the restroom.

"Excellent," said Verbrecher," they've fallen right into my hands. Now it's time to get rid of these Avengers once and for all, and let Hydra rule this earth." As he said this his smile only grew into one of a madman's, plus even more madness.

Naomi swallowed. Based on the experiments performed on herself and Leila, and the results that had followed, she had no doubt in her mind that Verbrecher was capable of true horrors. He may have been mad, but he was also a genius. If he thought he was capable of taking over the world in Hydra's name, then the world was in major trouble. And the Avengers probably were, too.  
>She and Leila had to do something.<p> 


End file.
